


Sephira

by Ghanisfics



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanisfics/pseuds/Ghanisfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very loosely based on 'The Kill'. I took Jared's ghost, made her mine and gave her a history. Questslash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sephira

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on 'The Kill'. I took Jared's ghost, made her mine and gave her a history. Questslash.

Title: Sephira  
Author: Leto's Ghanima  
Type: RPS  
Fandom: 30 Seconds To Mars  
Pairing: Tomo/Shannon/OFC  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Alternative Universe, combo slash (m/m and het slash), a hint of an incestuous thought, some angst. No bears ^_^.  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, and it's not going to make me rich.  
Beta: Myr

 

*****************

 

It was less easy than it looked, Tomo thought after another close encounter with one of the hotel room walls. There were too many people nervously running around like busy little ants, doing their thing, contributing to the larger project. There was no way he could avoid them all on his path, twirling down the corridors. Unless he made the walls move. Complaints were not to be voiced though. If he had practiced his skateboarding skills well in advance, like the Master Ant had suggested…

With a sigh, he launched himself through another door. Others had more interesting roles to play. Abruptly, he put one foot on the ground to stop his mad ride as he spotted Shannon. Really, did he need that much practice to make his kiss with a phantom look real? His partner didn't have any objection to it, as it seemed. Fascinated, Tomo watched how lips hesitatingly searched, their action being mirrored in a slow dance of hands reaching out.

Maybe she was a stand-in. She looked slightly different from the lovely blonde he saw Jared cheerfully chatting to that morning. What would they need a stand-in for though? Bizarre. It was then that Tomo noticed that the scene was being filmed by one of their roadies, under Jared's supervision. Oh, maybe it was some private stuff then. Shannon and the girl pressed up closer to each other. André lowered the camera and promptly started to blink as if he was staring into a blinding light. Hesitatingly, he shot a glance sideways but meeting Jared's stern look he quickly raised the camera again. Tomo frowned.

The kiss was taking epic proportions. Tomo suspected there to be tongue involved now. Eyelids were fluttering, hands feverishly sliding through hair, bodies molding against each other until the mud all over the young woman rubbed off on Shannon. From the outskirts of Tomo's awareness, a yelling voice grew in intensity. He gasped, impressed by the force of Jared's wrath even if it wasn't directed towards him. He didn't grasp the entire meaning of the angry litany being poured out over the older Leto's head, but Shannon was to "get his fucking shit together" and "get changed". Jared took off his jeans jacket and black sweater. Before leaving the room, he shoved them in Tomo's hands. "See to it."

Uncertain, Tomo shot a glance at Shannon who was disentangling himself from his co-star in a slow-motion movement. The whole storm seemed to have washed over them as if it were a lithe summer breeze. She started to walk backwards. Smiling at each other, they didn't break eye contact until she disappeared through the door. André had long since left the room as well, without looking back.

When Shannon finally acknowledged his presence by looking at him, Tomo raised his eyebrows. Shannon just shrugged and grinned. Oh, well. "Let's get you changed then," Tomo said, sighing. He stared at Shannon's long dark coat, wet and dirty. Where in God's name could all that mud have come from?

 

*

 

After having borrowed a long-sleeved black shirt from Matt, Jared went for a stroll. His brain was working at top speed, elaborating on a few hundred creative ideas at the same time. Suddenly, his ears registered the sound of a wind gust that seemed to progress through the walls. Abruptly, he stopped. His head turned while his ears tried to follow the movement. Maybe a storm was building up outside. There was no sound of thunder though, just eerie silence. He frowned. Had his whole technical staff taken an unauthorized break?

The next moment his attention was drawn by a sound of dripping. Water was leaking from the ceiling, forming a small puddle in front of his feet. Just great! Irritated, he pulled on his clothes. Why was it so hot in there as well?

 

*

 

Taking Shannon in tow, Tomo wandered through countless corridors until they found themselves in a huge circular ballroom. In awe, Tomo glanced up at the enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Its circular molding was mirrored in elaborate motives on the green marbled floor. He was distracted in his musings when Shannon walked up to the middle of the hall, taking off his coat and carelessly dropping it to the floor. He stopped right underneath the chandelier, clacked his feet together and spread his arms, as if he expected an ovation from an invisible audience. Tomo snorted, but continued to study the ceiling. Slowly, he started to twirl around, enjoying the feeling of dizziness it gave him. Moving along an uncertain trajectory, he suddenly bumped into Shannon and grinned apologetically. When the other held out his hands towards the dry clothes, Tomo snatched them away.

"Hey, take off all that wet stuff before I give you this," Tomo said. There was even dirt on Shannon's face and his hair was a little wet, he noted. As if of its own accord, Tomo's hand moved up. Just in time, Shannon's little smirk brought him back to his senses. Cleaning up that mess with Jared's shirt might not be such a good idea. He lowered his arm, his eyes still glued to Shannon's face. His lips looked bruised, Tomo thought, or maybe just a little swollen, a testimony of that phenomenal kiss earlier on. It had been a little rough between them then, tongues battling to seek entrance, teeth scraping against delicate flesh. Wow, she was lucky…

Wrapped up in his musings, Tomo never noticed the hand taking a firm grip on his clothes until he felt himself being pulled forward. Their faces were merely inches apart now. "Dirt…," he whispered in a low voice he barely recognized himself. Fascinated, he watched the ends of Shannon's lips curl up. Salt, he thought the next moment. Shannon's taste reminded him of a beach walk during stormy weather. He groaned when he felt the wetness of Shannon's long-sleeved black T seeping into his own. "Off with them I said," he muttered, pulling his head away from the kiss. Maybe he'd better rip those clothes off himself, he thought, since Shannon merely pressed back up to him, grabbing his head with both hands and crushing their lips together again.

 

*

 

She loved sliding through the old walls. The entire hotel was one big feast to her. Leave it to Jared to find such a fine location. She found the huge hall she had been looking for and excitedly slipped inside, rippling over the ceiling in a sea of little flames. Like fire moves through an oxygen-starved room, keen on consuming everything in its path, just waiting for the necessary element that could release its full force.

The chandelier in the middle of the ceiling was magnificent. She curled around it, causing the countless little crystal elements it was composed of to produce a tinkling sound. Quickly, she withdrew into the ceiling again, glancing down at the two men underneath her, engaged in a mock wrestle. Wrapped up in each other, they never noticed her entrance though. She smiled indulgently at the playful scene. The young man with the half long dark hair had managed to dispose Shannon of the majority of his clothes. It wasn't clear if Shannon was working with or against him, she thought, grinning. Sex had never been worthwhile to Shannon without some rough foreplay.

Amused, she slid down the chandelier to take a closer look at the young Croatian's face. Exotic. She didn't know anything about Tomo. Many years had gone by since she left the Leto brother's universe, and they never had a chance to meet in person. Shannon liked him though, and that was all she needed to know.

The heated struggle had brought the two men down to the floor. She saw Shannon groan when his bare back made contact with the marble floor. Tomo was hovering over him, on hands and knees, suddenly looking a bit uncertain. His eyes slid over the naked body underneath him. Do something, she thought, you might lose him.

Shannon's hand slid around Tomo's neck, gently pulling him down. A pity she was too far to hear anything, she thought, when she saw Shannon whisper something in the other's ear. Tomo seemed to snap out of his moment of hesitation. His hands now caressed with a feverish urge where before only his eyes dared to wander. She chuckled. You're still irresistible, my love.

When Tomo hastily heaved himself up to get rid of his black pullover, she noticed the stone cold floor was still sending shivers through Shannon's body. Maybe she could do something about that. Decidedly, she coiled back up along the chandelier's suspension and then slid down along the walls. The hard floor transformed into plasma while she slipped through it on her back, until she came to a rest underneath Shannon's body. A barely heard sigh and just a faint relaxing of muscles told her he had finally sensed her presence.

It's been too long, she thought, while her hands slid over soft skin she remembered so well. She explored every curve and skin fold with the same impatient passion as the young man on top of Shannon, as if it was the first time, or the last. With the tip of her fingers, she brushed his nipples, making the little dark nubs to stand erect in a small pool of rippled flesh. Carefully, she avoided every contact with Tomo's wandering hands, even if there seemed to be no great risk. Presently, the young man was too concentrated on the pressure in his pants becoming just a little too much to bear. She smiled when Tomo almost desperately pulled down the flyer of his jeans. That had taken him some time! He was endearing in his innocent enthusiasm. No wonder Shannon was so fond of him.

She felt Shannon's body partially break contact with hers when he reached out again for Tomo. Not that Tomo needed more encouragement, she thought, as she saw him pressing their lower bodies together, squirming to create a nice friction. Tomo knew what he wanted and he would go for it. There was no harm in heating things a little more up though. Bending sideways, she gently grabbed one of Shannon's legs and pulled it up until the tender inside of his thigh was rubbing the sensitive flesh just above the hem of Tomo's jeans. Moans and grunts escaped both men's lips. She grinned. Shannon pulled away from Tomo's mouth to make a hushing sound in his ear. Maybe he thought she had been a bit too entrepreneurial. But then again, he was now moving his other leg up as well, crossing his ankles behind Tomo's back and pulling their bodies even closer together.

She decided to give them some time to find a comfortable rhythm in their love play again, simply nuzzling Shannon's neck and caressing his thighs. The temptation was just irresistible though, she thought while wetting one finger in her mouth. Sliding her hand down Shannon's back, she found her way in between his buttocks and slowly pressed in. His long dark growl sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Oh, he was so ready for his lover, she thought, while gently pushing in and out. Shannon's passionate writhing was almost sending Tomo over the edge. Go for it then, she thought, it's time.

 

*

 

The building held more promises than Jared had ever hoped for. There were a lot of possibilities he hadn't noticed when he was scouting around the first time. He was glad he had brought the small camera with him. Maybe it was too late to use any of this in the video, but he was having fun shooting the images.

Letting the camera guide his way, he walked through another huge door. This was truly a magnificent ballroom hall, he thought, admiring the huge ceiling. When he finally lowered the camera, his attention was drawn to the heated action of the entangled bodies on the green marble floor. So much for discipline, he thought. All work and no play blabla. A good loud yell at the top of his lungs, echoing through the room, should bring them back to their senses. He couldn't really get himself to do it though. Something held him back, some ill-timed fascination, some misplaced curiosity, or some unnecessary indulgence, whatever. He resigned to observing the scene, suppressing the urge to heave the camera again.

Tomo pushed Shannon's legs up and held them back by the knees before positioning himself. Slowly, he slid in and Jared's breath haltered as he got the dazzling feeling he was driving into his brother himself. There was a long moment of motionlessness before Tomo started to thrust. Jared gasped for air, only now noticing he had been holding his breath. Lowering his body, Tomo grabbed Shannon's hands. Sweat slicked bodies slid together in an erotic dance. Jared felt its fiery heat burning his own skin.

Suddenly, he felt a strong wind gust and goose bumps appeared all over his body. Hearing a jingling sound, Jared looked upwards to the ceiling. The big chandelier was very slowly swinging from left to right. Looking back down, he noticed that Tomo and Shannon were right underneath it. The marbled floor had transformed into calmly rippling water. The two writhing bodies made waves that moved up along the walls and over the ceiling until they reached the chandelier, accelerating its movement. Jared narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It was then that he finally noticed the third body moving underneath his brother, the blue dress floating around female curves, the face buried in Shannon's neck, the two slender hands grasping around his brother's and Tomo's entangled ones. Slowly, recognition set in.

His eyes shut upward again. The chandelier's swinging movement had transformed into a menacing shaking. Its support could even release any minute now, tons of crystal thundering down on the two entwined bodies. And on her. The horror of the situation slowly invaded his entire conscience. Was this what she had come back for? Was she smiling right now? Never in his entire life had he felt so powerless. A scream welled up from deep inside him.

 

*

 

Waves of pleasure kept rolling through Shannon's body, as he spilled out until the last drop of life essence seemed to have left him. His body went limp but kept on shaking with the force of Tomo's orgasm. Christ, it just didn't seem to end. Smiling, he tried to catch his breath. When finally his heartbeat started to slow down, he felt himself drifting in a pool of water. Dark green murky water. That made sense, he thought, more sense than all the stories they had force fed him with, while they tried to explain her sudden disappearance to him. Financial problems, family crises, mental health issues, he had heard it all, but had never believed any of it. Water it was. He turned his head to feel her skin against his cheek, holding on to one of her hands. Tomo had slumped down on him, still panting, and Shannon entangled his other hand in the sweaty locks sprayed over his stomach.

Slowly, he became aware of the swinging movement of the chandelier above them. What an original way to go, he thought. How would it feel? He tried to focus his thoughts. They would be taking Tomo with them, which in the end wasn't really fair. Moreover, this wouldn't leave Jared unharmed either. In the end, he didn't deserve that. All things considered it was too late to do anything about it though, since the chandelier was already coming down.

 

*

 

It was time. How difficult it was to let go of this happiness though. Jared's scream reached her ears even before any sound had left his mouth, forcing her to face reality. With a sigh, she released her hand, embracing Shannon's body one last time before pushing with all her force.

 

*

 

Tomo felt himself being catapulted over the hard floor. When he finally came to a halt, another body bumped into him, painfully hard. Grabbing on to it, he recognized Shannon. Panicking, he looked around him, trying to understand what was happening. His next awareness was Jared's deafening scream tearing his ears apart. Following Jared's look, he saw the enormous chandelier crashing down on the marble floor, bursting into millions of crystal shelves. He could have sworn he saw a female figure floating around in a lake just a second before that. It didn't make sense at all, and neither was the melancholic look in Shannon's eyes. It was definitely a crazy day.

 

*

 

"Can we pay for that?" Jared's coarse voice was no more than a tiny whisper.

Matt tried to measure the damage done to the marbled floor. "No," he concluded stoically. "But we'll have to, somehow."


End file.
